Who Framed Roger Raven
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Raven (A SchoolToons Production) All the Teen/Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Raven. These characters had either appeared in cartoon shorts made by varioius companies/studios. (Note: The list does not contain the characters that are mentioned or the character cameos from the cartoon shorts from Walt Disney, Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, and RKO Radio Pictures. Also planned were several cameos in the unannounced/unproduced prequal Roger Raven II: The Teen Plateen.) Cameo Appearences Walt Disney Maximus Ortiz Arianna Franco Ian Deheza-Zapata Sofia Deheza-Zapata Antonio Hill Dolly Dog Aiden Sanchez Harry Hector Spanish Skyler Kalob Kane Frankie Frank, Rankie Rank, and the butterflys from The Singing Stars Birdio, Joe, Rick, Walter, and Frank from Birdio The Great Bird The Trees and The Sun from Rise & Shine The Coolers from Spying Service* Warner Bros. Devin Torres Bryan Gul Marian Gul José Martinez Erik Martinez Ian Madrigal Sebastian Mengoni Sebastian Rivas* Jeremy Contreas* Sebastian Suarez Jon-Anthony Tinoco Vextorian Vixen* Eduardo Guerra Travis Rodriguez Trevor Rodriguez Tendou Gul Travis Gul Nolen Williams* Alejandro Fererra* Edilberto Olivera-Garcia* Andrew Montesino* Michael Gonzales* Xavier Williams* A Devin Torres Prototype Wacky Yacky from José In KrazyLand and Funner Or More Fun A boy resembling Smartie Frankie from Smartie-Pants Willy Winky from Winky Boy A character resembling Kyle J. Pale A chicken resembling Clucky A duck resembling Dizzy A rooster resembling Rusty A peacock resembling Pearson A blu jay resembling Billy MGM Shaney Sean (mentioned) Richie Richard A character resembling Kacey Kake Swippy Boy* A light-brown version of Joe The Boy Bartender from Boyage Gets The Pie Paramount Pictures Jasmine Clay Koko the Loco Jackie Joker (similar to the Joker's appearence) Billie Willie from The Wing-Man and The Flying Wing* Columbia Pictures Random Girl from Lover Crushers Universal Studios Armando Suville A gold version of Papa Patrick A character resembling Barry Bolis Billy Willy (mentioned)* Danky Diddle (mentioned)* 20th Century Fox Gandy Gabe Looey Leonardo from The Pepermintal Neighbor The Artist Boy from French Master-Pizza RKO Radio Pictures Felix Frankie (In a picture) Deleted/Unused Cameos Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but were ultimately scrapped or omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. Walt Disney Kane & Dane Juan Diego Juan Sofia One of the goats from Farming Day* Warner Bros. Mack & Jack Christopher Otero Nicole Tinoco* Jessie Martinez Lenny & Benny Claude Cade* Witch Gabie Witch Gazie* Halian Howler* Whirlian Willian* Samirian Gulen* Theodorian Vecton* The Hench-Waiter from Pantry Pies MGM John & Jessie Jaden The Boy form Red Hot Riding Girl The Karate Kid from Chinese/Japanese Karate Skills The Hen from Rooster & Hen The Dog from Bone-Hunting* The Cat from Cat-Stello & Juliet* Paramount Pictures Mauricio Rios, Julio and Leslie Rios Nicole Mesa Casey the Friendly Ghost Kid Gabie Diaz Harry & Larry The Vampire from Bam-pire Vampire* The Moon from Silvery Stars* Columbia Pictures Cornbread Cow & Shelly Sheep Owen Sowen Yakky Wakky* Universal Studios Landry Andy The Owl & Bat from The Night Flyers The Stork from Storks To Store Shopping Dane Drone* One of the birds from Sky O Rama* 20th Century Fox Mighty Mike Meckle & Neckle Danky Dave Zackeross The Ferry Triplets* RKO Radio Pictures Felix Fredrick Trivia • Despite the list having all of the cameo characters, the film was not actually released due to delays on production (Originally released on May 19, 2018. The film was originally set in 1984.) • The Teen/Toon characters live in TeenTown and occasionally go to the real world to interact with humans or perform in stage shows. • The opening of the film will begin with a Roger Raven Cartoon. • Many 1970s/1980s cartoon series featured a comic secondary character in support of a cute main character, often resulting in the secondary character outshadowing the first (for example, Maximus Ortiz and his co-stars Ian-Deheza and Antonio Hill, Gandy Gabe and Zackeross, Landry Andy and Armando Suville, Bryan Gul and José Martinez, Jon-Anthony Tinoco and Sebastian Suarez, etc.). • A prequel titled Roger Raven II: The Teen Plateen was originally going to be released in 2020 (two years after the first film). However, on November 20, 2018, director Robert Zemekis said the film was cancelled due to making a stylized film and remaking a human cartoon character parody of the 1988 Disney/Amblin film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Comments Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse